Any Way the Wind Blows
by MyLoveForBooks6789
Summary: The seven of the prophecy Calypso, Nico, Lester(Apollo), and Will are summoned to Olympus because they may have a connection to a new threat to Olympus - The seven deadly sins. (Visitors from the future) Updated every Friday @ 4 pm.
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank You for reading. I deleted my last story because it was mostly a test run for this. A rough draft. This is a final copy.**_

 _Percy's POV_

Getting summoned to Olympus randomly was hard.

Getting that call from Rachel and watching Nico's face as she spoke to him was harder.

No wait scratch that, meeting with his friends on these conditions was harder. Their reunion after the war should have been happy and full of laughter but _no._

Getting that look from one of the fates was the hardest thing.

It wasn't anger. Percy could deal with anger. A lot of the Olympians were angry with him. But no it wasn't that.

It was a look of sympathy.

It severely shook Percy to his core. What was so bad that a fate could feel pity for you? Olympus looked the same as it had every other time he'd ever been there. Big white columns a lovely sky above. The Olympians expressions were grim. The tension was thick in the air, everything was on edge as if they were waiting to stab Percy in the back and run away to go play a nice game of chess.

Percy really had planned on a relaxing day . . . and with recent events he deserved it.

Annabeth stood next to him and gave him a grave look _What is going to happen?_

All 12 of the Olympians were here, they were all sitting in their thrones giant size observing them from above.

They loved to look down on them. Something in the corner caught his eye. A small hearth, with a young woman tending it. _Lady Hestia._

She met Percy's eyes for a moment before returning her gaze to the embers. She seemed nervous and scared.

A bubble of anxiety began to churn in his stomach. Zeus cleared his throat, loudly.

"I know you must be wondering why you've been summoned to Olympus, it's because of some problems that have shown their faces recently. Things that could mean the end of our world's." He had all of their attention. Zeus adjusted himself in his throne. "They are demons."

Almost immediately the Olympians burst into panicked chatter.

Zeus called for silence and it was quiet again.

"We summoned the heroes of Olympus because I was told that you all have a connection to these demons, though you may not know it yet."

Percy was pretty sure he didn't know any demons, though he'd have to ask Annabeth to be sure. Judging by the looks on the others faces they were just as clueless as him. The tables have turned.

"They are known as the seven deadly sins and they are seven very powerful and dangerous beings. They will be summoned and they will be interrogated." Percy wanted to laugh. Didn't the seven deadly sins have something to do with capital G God? That's what they were gonna have to deal with? Zeus's voice boomed "Mystic!"

An old woman stepped out of the shadow of his throne. She looked old and frail, wrinkled skin, white hair etc. But she had dark mischievous eyes. Percy would keep his hand on his wallet when she was around. A small group of young men trailed behind her like foot soldiers. They wore cloaks with hoods that were black like the old woman's.

The young men couldn't have been much older than Percy they seemed on edge waiting for her to ask them to do something.

Percy hated how Zeus didn't even ask them. He just told everyone what was going to happen. As if to show them his dominance.

He was nervous.

He was trying to act so tough and in control because he, Zeus the king of the gods was nervous.

Percy was sure of one thing: they needed to get out of here. It was the seven of the prophecy plus Nico, Apollo, Calypso and Will. By his calculations that was 11 people. How could they slip away unnoticed?

The old woman muttered something a one of the young men handed her what looked like chalk. It was vividly red. She walked over the far side of the room on Percy's left, she got down on her hands and knees and drew a perfect circle. They she began drawing something with long broad strokes. It took him a moment to recognize it was a pentagram.

Looking at it gave him the chills.

"Whats going on here?" He heard Nico mutter. No one answered.

The woman began to draw these symbols that looked like scribbles and things maybe similar to Latin inside of the points of the star.

The old woman stood and muttered something under her breath.

"Its complete." She said and she asked one of the boys for something. They handed her a knife and she cut her palm. A drop of blood fell unto the ground in the circle.

"One."

Another drop.

"Two."

Another.

"Three."

And another. Her voice seemed to shake the room and mess with Percy's head. Each drip of blood seemed to echo in the vast throne room.

"Four."

 _Drip._

"Five."

 _Drip, drip._

"Six." "Seven."

"And so it goes." One of the boys with a grave expression. He seemed to be the older one.

Percy creep-o-meter was going off and he knew they should leave, but they were trapped and there wasn't much they could do about that. Percy wanted to scream at the unfairness of everything, but that wouldn't get him any where. Besides that would be really embarrassing. One of the hound men lifted the hood on his cloak his dark skin seemed sickly.

"They will come one after the other. Their essence will flow in the wind until they appear." He gulped

For a moment no one said anything. It was all too weird. Their essence will flow in the wind? What the . . ?

A smell of subtle vanilla hit his nose. He suddenly felt silly and . . . determined. Percy smelled something fresh and then he smelled gasoline and a wave of pain passed over him. It wasn't real pain but like a memory of pain.

So this is what he meant by essence . . . Annabeth gripped his hand nervously. Percy glanced back at the others. He and Jason made eye contact. Even he looked nervous.

 _WHOOSH!_

The throne room filled with smoke. It was heavy and thick, suddenly everyone around him was coughing and gasping for air. But it didn't feel like fire smoke it felt like mist. And after a moment he could breath again. He heard the gods asking questions frantically and the sound of crackling energy like they were preparing to fight.

BOOM! CRACK! The floor wobbled beneath them and Percy let go of Annabeth's hand but quickly found it again. He heard a scream and it sounded like one of the young men's voices. The seemingly sunny sky flickered like a bulb until it was dark as midnight with nothing but the moon to provide light.

Then there was the thump of a body hitting the ground. It smelled like the beach and roasting marshmallows with his mom.

"Mel, what happened!"

"It was her! One of them! I saw the mark on her hand when she rescued he from falling." He voice was shaking.

Percy heard the sound of a weapon unsheathing.

"No, don't you dare get them angry at us! Olympus will fall. And her sister . . . she's the worst one of all. . . "

It was dead silent and the smoke or fog or whatever it was began to clear. And he saw the silhouette of a girl or young woman.

"Who are you?" Zeus practically screamed "What's your name?" He voice shook at the last word.

"My name?" Said a voice feminine and small. "That's easy I'm Zoe of the seven deadly sins, the Fox sin of greed."


	2. Chapter 2 - And so it Goes

_**Thank you all so much for this. To anyone who likes this or is following this story thank you so much, I'm so happy that any even looked at this. Also this is being posted early because its very likely I won't have WiFi on Thursday or Friday. (^~^) stay lovely.**_

Those words were enough to send shivers down Percy's spine. The fox sin of greed. Percy couldn't quite remember what all of the seven deadly sins were. He knew pride and . . . envy but that was about it. The voice didn't sound threatening it sounded confused.

Percy finally noticed his father who hadn't even looked at him the whole time. He'd forgotten he was there. He felt a twinge of hurt pass through him, Olympus had been closed for so long and he hadn't even spoken with him for months it was still hurtful.

Was this girl really a threat? Was it really a girl? A demon . . . it was a demon.

The fog was clearing now and Percy could almost see her.

Percy heard Nico mutter something. He sounded confused. He said something to Hazel she whispered something back.

"Zeus why did you summon me?" She asked politely but he could tell she was nervous but eager and hopeful.

"So you know me?"

The fog was finally gone but it was dark now and Percy still couldn't quite make out her face. She had a bob of curly/wavy blonde hair and was relatively thin, average height.

"What do you mean of course I know you." She- Zoe seemed genuinely seemed surprised.

"How? And what is your connection with these people?" Zeus gestured to Percy and his friends.

Zoe turned her head to us.

"What are you doing her-" she suddenly did a double take as she was looking at us and gasped toppling over."No, no, no why why _why_? Why would you do this? Why do things like this always happen to me? This can not be happening. . . no no no-"

"So you do know these people? Please tell me how?" Zeus had his spunk and in controlled confidence back and was as big as ever now that someone else was small.

She was silent.

"Answer my question, child."

"I can't. Please just let me go. Please." She begged

Zeus glanced up at the sky as of he just noticed it was dark. He flicked his wrist and it became sunny again. She girl was still standing but she was hunched over covering her face.

But that wasn't even the worst part.

She was covered head to to in bruises and one of them looked suspiciously like a chain was wrapped around he leg and pulled tightly. It looked like she had been beaten or something. Behind her it looked like the floor had collapsed and fallen. Percy wondered how that happened. She definitely didn't look strong enough to do that.

She was wearing a pair of jean shorts, a fitted dar blue shirt with a floppy oversized knit cardigan. She seemed to be cute and maybe his age but Percy suspected she was Nico's age around 15 or sixteen.

Percy remembered Rachel's words

 _You will go to Olympus and find what has turned,_

Nico made a choking and gasping sound behind him. Percy wondered if he was gonna be okay.

 _You will meet a people who have been burned._

Yeah that part still didn't make sense too Percy.

She didn't seem like a demon but here she was standing in a pentagram. What was any of their connection to her?

"Show us your face." Athena said harshly, she was the first Olympian besides Zeus who was brave enough to speak.

Zoe meekly shook her head.

"Show us your face or I will kill them all." Zeus angrily gestured at them. Percy's heart began to hammer in my chest and he squeezed Annabeths hand.

These words finally got her attention slowly she lowered her arms and and lifted her head.

When he saw her face, just they way it looked - the way she looked like Annabeth but a little bit like his mom but his eyes, his seas green eyes and troublemaker smile. Though sh wasn't smiling now, she looked absolutely crestfallen and defeated.

At first he thought coincidence, of course this was a coincidence. Percy had come across a lot of things in his life. Some weird some creepy but never a coincidence.

Now he understood why she was so panicked or maybe it was shock. Percy heard the others gasp and mutter amongst himself. But not him, Percy didn't say a word. He just gaped at her.

The sad bruised teenage girl, who wasn't crying but looked so regretful and distant. She looked at Percy and Annabeth.

Zoe held her midsection and looked up at Percy and Annabeth a hundred years of tired strewn across her face.

"You see very well . . . things look peaceful." She gasped and bit her lip "I'm not quite as well . . . I thought you should know."

The pit of his stomach dropped she looked so fragile and . . .

Unprotected.

"I'm so sorry." She said

What was she sorry for? Could she really be his he and Annabeths . . .

Child?

Percy forced himself to think it if he didn't he would go crazy.

His daughter. No that was crazy he was 17 he couldn't. He named her Zoe, after Zoe Nightshade. Wow. _No_ , this is impossible. This isn't real.

What else had Rachel said.

 _You will meet someone you will vow to defend._

No this can't be . . . the next line was the worst.

"Who-" Zeus started "Are you from the the-"

"Future? Yes. Funny how this stuff works huh?" Zoe answered and looked at Athena who for once looked disgruntled "Hello grandmother."

Its true and that means that that his daughter his future daughter was - is - will be a demon?

No. That's not right she's not evil.

How is this real?

"You know of us huh? Please tell me about our relations?" Zeus asked staring down at her.

"I don't know how to describe it. Mutual respect I guess." She caught Zeus's eye "I mean no disrespect. I uh um . . . " her voice trailed off

"What is it?" Zeus asked

"I can't tell you about the future." Zoe said

Zeus just stared at her.

Zoe stared right back.

Zeus sat up straighter.

"Well as we can see you are too much of a threat to keep around if you can't tell us what we want to know we'll have to get rid of you." Zeus chopped off each word. It was a warning. Zeus would kill an innocent girl to save his own skin. He would throw a tantrum and kill her.

No. That was not going to happen. She didn't deserve this.

 _And you will fail to save what matters most . . . in the end._

"Percy listen to me . . . " Said Hazel probably trying to calm me down or to tell me not to do anything rash or dumb. I brushed her off. This was not going to happen.

"You don't have to worry," Zoe said just as Percy was about to reach in his pocket for riptide "About killing me. I'm all ready dead."

Her words echoed in the throne room for about ten seconds. Only now did everyone noticed that if you stared at her long enough she became translucent or how her cheeks weren't rosy. Dead.

So this is what Rachel meant when she said I would fail to save what matter most.

Everyone turned to Hades. Who seemed to despise all the attention.

"My lord I don't know how to explain it, but she is a soul." Hades said

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Zeus spat

Hades had no answer.

"You do not know much about us sins do you?" Zoe said and all the attention turned back to her. She was sitting on the ground legs crossed.

"Enlighten us." Said Athena

" _We_ are not sins, I am simply a special kind of person that a sin can inhabit. When this special person is born our souls are marked. And our whole lives we live with this demon."

"They why are you here when we summoned the demon?" Artemis asked

"My lady that is the fatal flaw of this summoning ritual. You summon the soul. Usual that would mean body and soul along with the demon in tow. But since I am only a soul - a marked soul that's all you got. But until the devils trap is broken I cannot leave it." Zoe explained

This wasn't fair, she's dead. Percy felt like he was going to lose it. Meeting the soul of his dead future daughter. The fates could not be this cruel to him and Annabeth. They had been through enough in their lives. They didn't deserve this. _Zoe_ didn't deserve this.

"How - how did you die?" Annabeth asked Zoe, her voice cracked. Percy didn't know what to do to make her feel better he hated himself for being so useless.

"Monster." Zoe said looking at her shoes. Percy felt his eyes getting red, his throat closed up. Of course it was a monster. Look at her parents, she could never have had a normal life.

"Life isn't always to way you think it will be." Zoe smiled at us sadly "I'm sorry, you're not even grey and you had to bury your baby."

Annabeth choked and he heard sniffles behind him. But Percy refused to look, seeing his friends teared up faces would cripple him.

"Don't be sad for me please. You , all of you," Zoe gestured at all 11 of them. "You all are the best family I could have ever wanted." She looked at Nico for a second "And I had just enough time in the end."

A few feet away from Zoe a new pentagram began to draw itself from nothing. Slowly. So another one was coming, good maybe they could help Zoe.

"Never mind that we still need information. You will have to give us what we need." Zeus said

Zoe stared "I can not do that."

Zeus's eyes flared

"You dare-"

Suddenly a bird call sailed in the air.

"Was that . . . was that a dove?" Zoe exclaimed

 _Their essence . . ._

Percy remembered his words. Zoe glaced beside Percy at Jason then quickly looked away, his eyes widened.

The air was filled with a smell of burgers and fries and . . . yeast like a bakery. And something else like alcohol or something.

" _I know a girl from a lonely street, cold as ice cream but still as sweet. Dry your eyes Sunday girl."_ Zoe sang softly

The pentagram finished itself and once again a thick mist flooded the throne room in the blink of an eye. His friends scrambled together, making sure to stay close.

But this time their was no screaming, in fact there was practically no sound at all.

"Hi Juliette." Zoe's voice cut through the air "Funny seeing you here."

Everyone froze and listened.

"So this," said a new voice, it sounded feminine and more serious than Zoe's voice and louder. Probably Juliette "Is how it was meant to happen."

"Um . . ." said Zoe

"Why is it so misty? What the heck?" Juliette said

"We're on Olympus, Juliette" Zoe stated casually

"What! Why?" Juliette exclaimed

"Ask me what year it is."

"Um okay . . . " Juliette asked her. Zoe answered, there was silence. Then full blown laughter.

The mist was clearing, Percy's clothes felt damp.

"That's not even half of it." Said Zoe

"You mean there's more things that I have to deal with?" Juliette asked

"Just wait till the mist clears." Zoe said sadly

And the mist did clear much quicker this time. And with their back turned to them facing the gods was a person who Percy assumed was a girl who was a whole head taller than Zoe. Her long straight golden blonde hair loose at her back. She was fair skinned but looked like she could easily tan. Jason coughed.

"Who are you?" Zeus squeaked, he cleared his throat "Who are you?" He boomed

"I'm Juliette of the seven deadly sins," Juliette stated "The serpent sin of envy."

There was a collective gasp in the room. Envy? Now it was getting interesting.

Zoe muttered something to Juliette and pointed at Percy and the others. She turned around.

She reminded Percy of Thalia, but she was a golden honey blonde like Jason. Her eyes were multi colored like Piper's. She was tall-ish and thin but she looked strong. Juliette's hand flew to her mouth her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Why?!" She shouted. She looked annoyed and completely done with all of this. Percy could relate.

Juliette turned back to the Gods.

"What is you problem? Just leave us the fuck alone!" Jason seemed startled and confused. Percy expected Jason's kids to be goody to shoes but I guess everyone has a limit.

"You dare to speak to me in such a manner." Zeus's voice took a dangerous tone.

The air around us seemed to crackle. She would pay for that outburst.

"Bakudo." Juliette said. At first Percy thought she may have sneezed but the color drained from the faces of every god in the room.

"I assume Zoe here explained to you a few things about us sins hmm?" Juliette said as she stretched out her arms. "But there is a lot you don't know."

The gods in all their infinite power said nothing.

"Did you know that when your soul is marked in such a way it appears on you body?" Juliette asked "Its a burn that appears on our skin and darkens to black." She scuffed the devils trap with the tip of her flats. "So the body must come, the demon must come when it is called."

What was she trying to say?

Juliette spread her arms but the expression on her face was bleak and just done. Like the kind of done where anything could be thrown at you and it would not even phase you.

"Come on out greed, I know you're here." Juliette called out looking around. Zoe looked absolutely horrified. She had both hands over her mouth, wide eyes. Disbelief. Percy thought she might throw up.

Percy kept forgetting she was dead.

That thought made him want to puke himself.

"The demon is here?" Athena asked

"Most definitely. Who do you think messed up the floor like that?" Juliette had her hand hovered over her lower back. "Come on out greed."

Nothing happened for a moment until footsteps.

Light shuffling ones as Zoe appeared behind Zeus's throne.

No it wasn't Zoe. This was a body, with a face the color of crushed earthworms. Her eyes were shrunken into her face her hair was thinner and muskier.

The literal walking dead.

Zombie Zoe smiled, it was full of sick humor. She walked out until she was in the middle of the room.

"You caught me!" She squealed in a teasing tone. Zombie Zoe looked around grinning "Well I'd say we've got one hell of a family reunion, don't we?"

Juliette grimaced but said nothing. Next to her Zoe was frozen in her devils trap. Shocked and fearful.

"How . . . what is this?" Zeus said.

Zombie Zoe's neck turned toward him so quickly Percy was sure it must hurt. Zeus's face paled.

"I've got such a story for you." Zombie Zoe chuckled. Then her face became serious and devode of emotion. She slowly turned towards Percy and the others.

Percy didn't think his mind could take much more before it exploded from all the weirdness.

"Do you wanna hear the story of how little Zoey bear sacrificed herself for all of you?" Zombie Zoe asked

 _No._

But Percy's mouth couldn't form the words.

"I was there you know," She began to slowly take a few steps toward Zoe and Juliette. Percy's stomach lurched in panic. "In her head. I laughed when her soul chose to jump into-"

"Shut up." Zoe muttered hopelessly

"-Tartarus for all of you." She finished

If Percy's heart could sink any further it did. He heard Annabeth gasp and cover her face.

Apparently it was news to Juliette to.

"You're in tartarus?" Juliette asked aghast

Zoe meekly nodded. Juliette shook her head and muttered something under her breath.

I peeked at Jason, he was holding Piper who had tears streaming down her face.

Percy could see Juliette's eyes reddening.

"You're gonna be fine." Juliette said "You're gonna be fine." She was taking deep breaths.

"Don't lie." Zombie Zoe chided _tsk tsk_ "I could not be more grateful to her." She spread her arms and looked around smiling. "It's a new day it's a new life for me and she body it just feels so good to be this way."

"Don't get used to it." Juliette said taking out her hand and flexing it.

Zombie Zoe cocked her head to the side in amusement, she flicked her fingers and an ax flew across the room into her hand. It was like Nico's sword black but with all sorts of markings on it. Percy's stomach lurched and he instinctively took a step back. This was getting worst and worst.

"Your gonna end up back in that pithos pretty soon." Zoe said - the real Zoe.

Zombie Zoe just looked at her.

"That body can't survive any longer without the depth of a human soul to sustain it." Zoe continued

"Shut up." Zombie Zoe said in a warning tone all of her charisma was gone.

"This isn't a new beginning for you." Zoe repeated rocking on her heels "You'll be trapped pretty soon and it'll be over for you."

"I said shut the hell up." Zombie Zoe said as she began to walk over to her. Percy wanted to come between them to help but his feet were glued to the floor. He was too scared.

They were almost face to face and Juliette was about 7 feet away watching in silent horror.

"No matter what you do it'll be over soon and you'll be forgotten once again." Zoe said

"You are doing to be in that hell for the rest of eternity." Zombie Zoe said with a smirk. But this time Zoe smiled

"The problem with you is," Zoe said looking straight at her "You seem to think you're the only monster here. You are nothing but greed, greed makes people blind and foolish and makes people easy prey for death."

Zombie Zoe was shaking with rage. she was biting her lip so hard Percy could see it bleed. She lifted the ax and swung.

It passed through Zoe and hit the floor causing a crack in the ground, and Zoe stepped put of her devils trap.

So that was her plan. Of course she was a soul the ax wouldn't hurt her. She was brilliant she was like Annabeth - quick witted.

The counsel of the gods murmured and looked shaken up. Percy hoped they would stay that way.

Quickly Zoe snatched the ax from her and threw it at Juliette breaking her devils trap.

And so the fox sin and the serpent sin were both free, and Zombie Zoe didn't know how to react.

"Like I said before this is how it was meant to happen. I'm here because you are all victims of envy and you are here because you are all victims of greed. This was fate."

"What are you gonna do?" Zombie Zoe asked "Not one damn thing. You are helpless."

Juliette held out her hand, to show her something. Her eyes widened.

"Stand back." Juliette said as she flicked her hand at Zoe floated over to us as if being pushed. Only later did Percy realize she had made the winds do it. Zoe separated herself from the group awkwardly.

 _chirp chirp chirp_

Juliette held her hand out like a claw at her side and that chirping soup got louder with a crackling sound and her hand sparked with electricity, her hand was practically glowing.

 _chirp chirp chirp, chirp chirp chirp._

The whole room was filled with the noise. Zombie Zoe looked defeated and frozen in shock.

"What is that?" Someone asked in awe.

"It's a technique that only Juliette can use." Zoe said staring straight ahead. "The immense control and concentration used to where you can hold something like that in the palm of your hand."

 _CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP_

"Hold what?" Annabeth asked

"A human soul." Zoe answered "It was named after the iconic sound like birds chirping. Chidori, a thousands birds." Zoe finished and Juliette was off. Zombie Zoe light on her feet moved and dodged but it a second, Juliette was there and she shoved her hand over she heart.

There was a ripping sound like paper and Zombie Zoe gasped and clawed at Juliette's face but she held her out of reach.

Zoe disappeared from next to them.

In a moment of panic Percy almost screamed.

Juliette caught her seemingly lifeless body, and held Zoe.

"What did you do?!" Percy yelled

Until suddenly she opened her eyes. Zoe gasped and coughed color returning to her face. Percy wiped a tear from his cheek, his hands were shaking. What did she do?

"Am I alive?" She asked when she was breathing normally

"Yes, didn't I tell you, you would be fine?" Juliette asked.

"We must kill them, we are the hods of Olympus. If we cannot kill her we will seal you away." Zeus started and seemed to be reassuring himself. But upon hearing _seal you away,_ Zoe and Juliette gave each other nervous looks.

Percy saw something out of the corner of his eye.

A third devils trap began to form on the ground, it was drawing itself like last time. Juliette saw it and her mouth dropped slightly. Then she smiled and looked at Zeus.

"The devil's on her way."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Bear Sin

_**oh my gosh! Thank you so my for anyone who read this. Followers and favorites matter but just to see people looking at any of the stuff I right is just crazy. I'm trying to make the chapter longer so sorry if they were too short before. Hope you had a lovely week. (^~^) stay lovely**_

Those words were enough to shut Zeus up. Zoe looked like she was going to burst into devils trap was very close to Percy and his friends. It was maybe 7 to 10 feet away. Maybe. He wondered who it was gonna be next.

"How is everyone?" Zoe asked as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"They'll be a whole lot better when you get back." Juliette answered stretching. The atmosphere for everyone else was still tense but they went on talking as if nothing had happened.

But something had happened.

Zoe was alive.

She wasn't dead.

It felt like Percy had been holding his breath and now he could finally breath.

The devils trap was almost complete. And the air had started to smell like . . . a hospital. Clean, and sanitary. Then just as quickly Percy could hear the hoot of an owl or smell of salty air.

"What's taking so long?" Said a mans voice. He had appeared beside Zeus throne. He was tall ands super ridiculously ripped. He looked like one of those gym rats. He had rugged handsome features and a deep deep tan. He was wearing jeans and a black v neck t shirt. He looked like a celebrity.

Behind him Jason and Piper gasped.

"No way." Piper muttered

Percy couldn't see what was wrong. Did they know him?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Juliette asked

Mr. Celebrity spread his arms and smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile though, he looked angry in his eyes.

"How are you?" He asked but Juliette just looked suspicious and guarded. "Okay okay, I know you all want to know what the famous Hercules is doing here?"

Woah woah _Hercules._

Percy thought the day couldn't get any weirder and he kept being proven wrong. He wasn't how Percy imagined him and too be honest he had imagined him looking like Jason. They had the same blue eyes.

"Is he from our time?" Zoe asked Juliette. She shook her head no.

So they had time traveled before. Or had they been summoned before?

"I am here," Hercules said "For _her."_

Hercules turned and pointed at Juliette and her eyes darkened with animosity.

"You're not taking me anywhere you pig." Juliette snarled in almost a whisper. Jason and Piper had told him that Hercules was a complete jerk but what did he want with Juliette? He seemed to really hate her.

Then he remembered that he was Juliette's uncle. Or was he? Percy had just assumed that he was Jason and Piper's daughter she sure looked it.

Then it got weirder.

Percy glanced over at Jason who seemed to be having mixed emotions about what was happening at the moment. He kept staring at Hercules like he couldn't believe what was going on. Piper wasn't crying any more but she looked confused and angry.

"I'll take her off your hands, father." Hercules continued "You won't have to worry about her anymore."

"Could you do that?" Zeus asked in an almost awe.

In a second Hercules was across the room. He had grabbed Juliette by the neck and held her up. She didn't fight back and just hanged like a rag doll. Zoe's expression was calm and steady but it was also worried and irritated.

"Let me go." Juliette muttered darkly

"No." Hercules said "You know, I should take advantage of you right now just so I could see the look on your fathers face when I told him about it."

Percy's stomach dropped and he glanced at Jason who looked absolutely horrified. Then in that instant the room was filled with that mist and no one could see anything. But this time something was different.

It dissipated quickly, Percy felt like someone had sent it away. One second there one second gone and it front of them a girl was looking at them from upside down. She seemed to have been on her knees facing the gods and bent her back to look at them. She looked amused and silly.

No it wasn't a girl, it was a _goddess._ Percy heard several of his friends gasp. She was breathtaking, literally.

That was the only way she could be so beautiful. So _divine_.

Her wavy-curly raven black hair really clashed with the striking of her grey almost silver eyes. She wasn't as tan as Zoe, but she was as pale as Nico either. She had a bemused expression on her face but she didn't look scared. She almost looked amused. She reminded him of Annabeth a little a maybe his mom. She was a flawless combination of genes. Though Percy noticed a small patch of blood almost under her face by her chin.

She slowly turned until she was on her hands and knees and passed a sweet smile between all of them.

"Hello Mom," she looked at Annabeth then to Percy "Hello Daddy." Percy felt his heart felt and drip down to his toes. The throne room had gone completely silent, Hercules and stopped what he was going and stared, he looked . . . shook. Zoe's jaw had dropped and she covered it with her hands.

"What are you doing here?" The new girl asked standing up on her feet. "Is it my birthday, why is everyone here together?"

No one had an answer for her. No one said anything. Everyone just stared at her face. It was oval shaped, with long thick lashes that extenuated her eyes, her smooth skin and dark pink full but not too full lips. then the tumble of hair that framed her face. She was a privilege to look at.

" _Silena."_ Juliette choked from behind her. Silena turned her back to us and Percy realized his mouth had been open, it was so dry now. She had two locks off hair pinned to the back of her head with a silver crescent moon outline hair barrette. Hercules yelped quietly. He was afraid of her.

"Oh hello." Silena said and looked between Hercules and Juliette. "What game is this? How do you play?" Zoe looked like she was going to cry or wail. But She took a deep breath and stayed silent but Percy could see that her arms were shaking.

"What's wrong with her?" Calypso asked. Percy caught himself before he glared at her but he had been wondering the same thing. Percy gestured for him friends to follow him and they began to walk to the left so they could see Silena and get a better view on what was happening.

Silena cocked her head to the side. She seemed to be contemplating something. Her eyes were squinted and her mouth was slightly ajar. In a way that it showed off her beautiful features.

"Silena . . . help." Juliette gasped as Hercules tightened his grip on her throat.

"Shut up!"

That's when Silena changed. Rage filled her face. Not just regular anger, a calm scary anger that made all of Percy's nerves go on edge. Absolute wrath. If looks could kill . .

It a second she was there holding Hercules's wrist staring at him with a dazed expression, like her eyes couldn't focus.

"I understand what's happening here." Silena smiled and looked at Zeus. "I'm sorry but we're not little kids you can push around now. We're big girls now. And you will not treat us this way no more." She shook her head still smiling kindly.

What was wrong with her? She turned to look at Hercules again.

"Let her go." Silena stated

Hercules shook his head but he face had paled. He was trying to look strong. The apple doesn't fall to fear from the tree. Jason excluded of course.

"You think you're stronger than me, now?" Her face turned serious. She reminded him of those creepy little girls in horror movies with no expression. "You're the prince of this playground, you spoiled brat." The front of her palm to hit him in the face and took Juliette from him. Who was turning blue and coughing.

Percy just didn't expect him to fly across the room until he hit a pillar, causing a spider web of cracks. There were gasps of disbelief all over the room. The great Hercules taken down in one hit by a teenager?

How? Hera's breast milk? That's how Hercules got his strength.

"Sunday girl, how are you?" Silena asked bubbly, snapping all eyes back to her. A few of them had already been staring at her, even after the hit.

"Oh I'm just _peachy."_ Juliette straightened out her shirt. She observed her face and pointed at her chin and the scab. "What happened?"

"I tried peeling the skin off my face." Silena spun in a circle. "Everyone tells me I'm _crazyyyy._ " She began to twirl away from her.

"What's wrong with her?" Zoe asked

"She was cursed with insanity." Juliette shrugged "A light insanity, not as bad as a serious one."

"What! How?" Zoe asked the question they were all thinking.

"Long, long story." Juliette looked at Zeus "She didn't want to do someone's dirty work anymore."

Percy felt himself start to shake with rage. Zeus was . . . absolutely put of his mind. Not one but two of his kids. He wanted to smash his face in.

"My kettle is boiling over, I'm crazy. I'm demented. Deranged. Mad as the hatter and as lost as Alice." Silena said in a cheery voice as she twirled around.

No one new what to say. What was there to say?

"I'm mad! It finally happened guys, I'm nuts, bonkers, bananas, crazyyyy." Silena continued and looked at Percy "And you told me so."

No. No, no, no. He would never ever. Not ever tell her that after she was cursed. Never.

"I have something for you." Juliette said

"A birthday present?" Silena asked

"Yes, of course. It's some apple juice. Don't you love apple juice?" Juliette asked holding up a small vile. Percy wonder where she could have gotten it from. She uncorked it. and held it out. The whole room was dead silent. Hercules was a distant memory.

Silena skipped over and snatched it out of her hands. She chugged it in a few seconds. After a moment. Her face changed to confusion, then to looked at Juliette.

"What's going on?" She asked

"I brought you sanity in a bottle that'll be 19.99 plus tax." Juliette said as she plucked the bottle from her hands and stuffed it back into her pocket where it disappeared.

"Okay . . . " Silena held her head in her hands, she was speaking normally now. "I don't understand . . . " Her voice broke when she saw Zoe. Her jaw dropped, her eyes bugged.

She screamed and jumped on her in a hug. She was hysterically screaming and crying.

"You're alive! She did it! She did it! You're alive, Oh my gods oh my gods!" Silena screamed.

Juliette wiped a tear from her cheek and they all laughed and hugged. Until Silena remembered where she was.

"Who are you?" Zeus asked

"She's the root of all sin." Juliette said

"Pride?" He asked

"No." Zoe said

"My name is Silena of the seven deadly sins. The bear sin of wrath." She gave Zeus a steely look. "He who sups the devil should have a long spoon."

Zeus took a sharp breath the rest of the gods were avoiding eye contact with her. No one said a word.

"Why have we been summoned?' What was the purpose?" Silena asked

"We needed to know about you." Zeus answered

"Who told you about us?"

"The fates."

"Uh huh." Silena turned back to Zoe and Juliette. "When can we leave?"

"I'm not sure." Juliette answered. "We need to take advantage of this situation and go back to when she died." She gestured to Zoe.

"What! WHY?" Zoe exclaimed

"We need to know who did it. We need to see. Because you are forbidden from telling and we need to know. They need to be brought to justice and we need to know how they could open a hole to tartarus." Juliette explained.

"But why?"

"It's necessary." They both said at the same time.

"How are you going to leave?" Zeus asked

"Pixie dust." Juliette said sarcastically and Zeus's nostrils flared.

"Jules still has one more stone and that's all we need." Silena said "It's not a powerful one so no one will be able to see us and we can't physically do anything but we just need information." She turned to the gods "Your memories will be erased. All of your memries. You won't remember us at at and time will go on as it should. It'll happen the moment we leave."

"Now wait just a minute-" Annabeth started

"You cant remember this. You can't know us. It'll effect everything after." Juliette explained "You guys ready?"

Zoe and Silena nodded. Juliette took out a small violet stone. She threw it on the ground and it didn't shatter the only thing that happened was it hit the ground and sank like it was quicksand.

They suddenly everything went black.

 _ **To Be Continued . . .**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Then again, No

_**im so happy that literally anyone reads this and I know the chapter are too short but ya know writhing is tough and I have a life. I'm so sorry this one os not long, report cards came out this week and I had so much going on plus other stuff. I have an extra chapter this weekend. Thanks so much I owe you my first draft - I mean by first born. Oh and review review review please for god sakes review.**_

 _ **(^~^) stay lovely.**_

Per felt like he was asleep. No really it was like Bering forced into sleep than waking up. The only problem was that it was still dark. It took a moment after he opened his eyes for him to see again.

Standing over him was a very shocked and very disgruntled Juliette. Her hands were on her hips. And she just stared at them. Percy looked away, her glare was vicious.

Apollo shook Wills arm and got him up. Everyone was lying in the ground.

A little way away from them stood Zoe and Silena who appeared to be having a conversation, them kept gesturing over to them.

"What are we supposed to do know?" Zoe asked

"They'll stay with us. When time runs up, well all go where we belong or when we belong." Silena said and grimaced at Percy.

"Where are we?" Will asked rubbing his eyes.

They all looked around then appeared to be in some kind of pantry. Bags of flour and canned foods surrounded them on shelves.

"Firefly diner and bakery." Juliette answered "On the day where everything went to complete shit."

They all came to there feet and dusted themselves off, but something felt wrong. Percy felt off, his movements didn't feel real. They were too light, light he was hallow or something.

The door knob began to turn. Everybody froze. And another Juliette ewalked in. Sjhe was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a pink Floyd T-shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She began to take some cans of cranberry sauce off the shelf's. And at one point she walked right through Leo like he wasn't even there.

"Only our conscious is here." Silena explained "None of them can see,feel, or hear us."

Oh okay Percy thought but why was he here.

The other Juliette walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Come on lets go." Juliette said

Jason tried to open the door but his hand couldn't grasp it. He tried again. nothing.

"Just walk through the wall." Silena said before walking through the door. Zoe and Juliette followed. Percy shrugged and the rest of them followed.

"Jeez it's about time Jules, my clothes are going out of style." Said and unfamiliar voice.

"Ah shut it." Said Juliettes voice

The diner looked like a typical hole in the wall place. There was brick walls and peeling paint and and a cherry wooden floor. There were picture frames of every color on the light grey walls.

The tables and booths and curtains that leaded to what Percy assumed was a kitchen. The counter was long and large stools sat on one side. Juliette was on one side of the counter picking up some dishes and glasses. They all sort of stood awkwardly in the middle of the diner, there wasn't much to do.

"Aren't you going to Colosseum to see the fights?" A voice through the small window into the kitchen asked.

"I might as well since no ones even here and I've got to deliver some take out." The other Juliette said and she pushed the dishes through the small window. "Can you believe Vic wants me to deliver now? Isn't that what she's got little siblings for?"

"Yeah," Said the voice and small head peeked through the window, it was a girl with caramel braids and a dark complexion there was some mustard on her chin. "But she wants them to enjoy this day. They've been so excited for the matches especially Maria."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." The other Juliette picked up a large cooler with wheels. "I'll be back in maybe an hour but probably less." Then she walked out the glass doors and we followed.

"Come on," Said Silena "Let's run ahead before it's too late." We took off full speed and we didn't even get a chance to take in our surrounding we were runninng for quite a while until we jumped off a cliff.

Yes, we jumped off a cliff and somehow landed in New Rome. Our Juliette dusted on her legs and looked around.

"Time?" She asked

"12:04." Silena said checking her watch.

"We have to hurry, come on." Juliette began to run again and we followed again. We didn't really think about where we were going we just thought. Percy really wasn't sure. But they thought of seeing who killed Zoe made him clench his teeth and he ran faster.

In the distance they saw a Colosseum, it was brick and made of marble and stone. It looked new, like built in the last ten years. Quite a few people were trying to get in. They were getting out there wallets and some were holding kids. They just walked right through they and it took a while for Percy to realize that he didn't have to move out of the way for people.

After that we walked right in. We had slowed down and We were led to some stairs that many people were already walking on. They seemed to circle the Colosseum going higher and higher.

"Which floor was she on?" Silena asked

"6th."

"Time?" Silena asked

"12:13." Juliette answered

"Dammit." Silena muttered "We have to hurry. Why don't we have elevators."

"They wanted it to have an old feeling about the place." Zoe said and looked around. "Remember, Jezebel charmed the stairs so they only take about a minute to get to each floor. So we have 6 minutes but if we run that's 3 minutes."

"Great." Juliette said

We ran up that stairs quickly right through people. And a few time into each other. When we made it to the sixth floor we were all shockingly not out of breath. Silena seemed to be looking for someone.

"There's Jezebel!" Zoe exclaimed and pointed. She jogged over and we followed. A girl with golden tan skin and golden brown hair and looking over a a railing. She seemed to be 13 or 14. Two other girls were standing next to her. The youngest was as cute as a button. She was perfect ginger curls but no freckles. Her eyes were hazel which gave a lovely contrast to her face. She was holding a stuffed panda. The other girl(the second oldest was Asian. Chinese, Japanese, or Korean. Percy couldn't tell which. She had a splash of cute light freckles across her nose. Her straight black hair went to about her hips. They didn't look like any or them so Percy assumed they weren't anyone's kids.

Maria didn't react when Zoe walked over to her. Neither did the other girls.

"We're looking for you, Zoe not Jezebel and . . . um them." Juliette stuttered

"Just wait I'll be here soon." Zoe said and leaned against the wall. So we all relaxed. But who were these girls.

"I wonder when it's gonna start?' Jezebel asked swiping a lock of her golden brown hair behind her ear. Instead pf answering the ginger said

"I've got a really good feeling something bad's about to happen."

"What are you talking about Bee? What do you mean 'something bad'." The asian girl asked. Bee shook her head and stared at something in the distance and held her stomach.

"Something bad, just something bad." Bee said.

"You're always so cryptic!" The Asian girl said "Nothing bad is gonna happen."

"Maria! Something bad is gonna happen to you if don't stop talking to people like that." Jezebel said as she flicked her forehead. Percy guessed they were sisters.

Bee? Maria? An idea was forming on the back of Percy's mind, he glanced over at Nico and Will.

Maria swatted her hand away and rubbed her forehead. She was peering through the bars in the railing.

"Time?" Silena asked again

"12:25." Juliette answered sadly. Silena nodded sadly and looked at Jezebel and the other girls.

Then a sound like rubble callapsing and an explosion pierced the air. Jezebel grabbed her sisters and held them close.

"Deodamnatus!" Jezebel cursed in latin. Her rich brown eyes flickered with something inhuman, it looked like a sheen of light. Bee clutched onto her leg and jezebel was clutching Maria as well as the railing.

"What's going on?" Maria asked

"An attack." Jezebel's voice was steady. "Everyone has to leave. We have to-"

Suddenly a group of men were surrounding us. Jezebel held the girls closer. AT first Percy couldn't see anything peculiar about them. Then he saw their eyes.

They were black with red iris's. Percy stomach curdled.

"Jezebel, lovely to see you again. You'll be coming with us." One of the men said. Jezebel looked so afraid.

"Brutum fulmen." Jezebel mumbled and for a moment the men seemed almost afraid but it didn't last.

Their leader smiled at her, and shook his head.

"You'll be coming with us. And if you don't want to-well it doesn't matter what you want." Jezebel gulped at his last words.

"Somebody help me." She bit her lip "Somebody has to help me now."

Then out of now where Zoe was there. A healthy practically glowing Zoe was standing in front of Jezebel and her sisters. She turned her head and smiled and flashed a piece sign. Then men seemed to be actual afraid now and it wasn't wearing off.

"Yo." She said and turned to the men "Scatter!" The all ran away and kept looking back as if to see if she was chasing them.

And that was the end of that.

"We have to leave." Jezebel said "Where are my sisters?"

"Do you remember the steps when there is an attack on New Rome?" Zoe asked.

"Um . . . " Zoe looked grim

"Step one unleash a counter attack to keep the enemy back. If it becomes apparent that that can't happen we evacuate the citizens. Then we attack and take out the enemy forces."

"But it's demons this time! How, what are we gonna do?" Jezebel asked

"Exactly that. We have the demons under control. Lead everyone to safety and get the kids to the safe houses."

"Um okay . . . Hey! Wait." Jezebel said as Other Zoe had started to turn away.

"What?" Other Zoe asked

"Be safe." Jezebel said

"I always am." Zoe smiled and ran away.

"I don't like that she's going. She should stay with us." Bee said

"We have to get out of here come on." And Jezebel ran off holding Bee and Maria's hands.

"Let's go find me and Silena." Juliette said sadly "That's where Zoe went to next. We have to hurry." And we were off running again.

But to where?


	5. Chapter 5 - If I Die Young (Part one)

_**i am so sorry. I had so much going on last week so here's this to make up for it. After this these little messages will no longer happen so often. So here's my white flag. I wish you guys would review though. The rest of this chapter will be posted in all it's 5,000 word glory on Friday December, 22 2017. Stay lovely!**_

As they were running Percy felt adrenaline pumping through his veins. Like a pounding in his skull. He hoped that they could find the one who did this. Zoe was running in front of him.

The building rumbled and shook and it made Percy want to step lighter as if that would help. Screams of civilians surrounded him but he knew he could do nothing to help.

"You were sitting in in section 21, right?" Juliette asked and Silena nodded. Juliette began to count of the numbers on the wall as she went by. Percy wished he didn't feel so sick and anxious. His stomach felt so fluttery. He didn't usually pray, but now be was praying to every god he knew that him and his friends could make it out of this alive.

When Juliette counted off 21 everyone stopped and scanned looking for Zoe or Silena. People were running everywhere screaming. A raven haired girl with a crescent moon barrette was ushering people out.

Then the overhead to the next floor started to heave. Cracks erupted everywhere. Percy wasn't sure what to do. At the same time he knew Silena would be okay. But his stomach still flipped. The section above her collapsed and all the did was calmly lift her fist and it shattered. It just burst apart at the awesome power of her fist. How? Like How?

"Silena!" Zoe's voice called. The other Zoe walked right through Percy and ran over to her sister.

"What is it? You should be helping people evacuate." The other Silena said crossing her arms over her chest

"I am, Where's Ryuu, Fuyuko and and Hibiki?" The other Zoe asked

"I sent them to help get the people off the higher floors." Silena looked up as the sound of a roar came from above them. "But I think there's been some complications."

"Yeah it's demons!" Zoe said "They tried to take Jezebel, Maria and Bee."

"Hmmm." Silena said "Why would they do this? What are they trying to get at? What do they want?"

"Forget that! Where is everybody?" The other Zoe exclaimed clearly bothered by her sister's non chalance

"Luke and Vic are fighting yokai in New Rome. Most of the civilians there are safe but the Colosseum . . . that's another whole deal. We've got a portal open and most of the people are okay but everyone is scrambling. The enemy is coming from all sides and we've got no idea from where. Everyone else is just getting ready but we've about to actually start fight back."

"They underestimated us." The other Zoe said

"Ofcourse they did." The other Silena said

Then they parted ways. Percy wondered if that had been the last time the two sisters saw eachother.

"Come on we have time." Zoe said as she began to run away

"Where are you going?" Nico asked. Zoe grinned at him, her eyes were full of mischeif.

"I want to show you the rest of our family." Zoe's eyes sparkled "Follow me."

What were we gonna do? We all ran after her.


	6. Chapter 6

We were running again but Percy wasn't sure why. Unless they were still in a rush to get to where ever. He was so curious about the rest of the family. He wasn't even going to remember it so who cares what he sees. It was his future to have these wonderful kids and that thought made his heart happy. Maybe after all they will go through still they'll get some sort of happy ending.

Or maybe that was another trick. Something the fates would want him to think so he would let his guard down. Thinking about it was making Percy's head literally hurt.

"Ayla, where are you?" Zoe said to no one he thought.

"She's in the city, come one this way ya dork." Juliette grabbed Zoe's arm and dragged her through a wall. Percy didn't have time to adjust to the weird. He was just rolling with the punches at this point. But he was pretty sure that later it would drive him at least a little insane.

The wall felt like going through water the only thing was: it wasn't wet. Percy would be able to tell if it was water and it wasn't. So sue him. Actually water wasn't wet. Wet is just a description of water but whatever. That was another thought that made Percy's head hurt. So through the wall was a cafe in New Rome that Percy had gotten a hot chocolate from once.

The barista of course didn't see us. In fact he was cleaning a large sword and shoved it into it's scabbard with a deathly look on his face. Oviously he was ready to defend his home.

Percy didn't really mind running now considering he couldn't feel his legs. He couldn't feel anything since he'd gotten here and he was just realizing it.

They had walked through the cafe and through the door. Percy was blinded by the sunlight for a moment. The streets were deserted and then and group of men running in a V shape like birds came. They were wearing silver bullet proof vests. and holding wicked looking guns.

Suddenly and small knife hit the ground in front of the one in the front, Everyone stopped and looked up including Percy and his friends.

"Not another step!" Said a female voice fiercely "You are done here!"

When Percy saw her there wasn't another thought except that if he imagined what Hazel and Franks kid looked like she wasn't it. Percy wasn't sure what he had in mind when he imagined their kid. She had Hazel's cinnamon colored hair is loose-ish wispy curls. Freckles splashed her face and he eyes were dark like Franks. She reminded him a little of franks grandmother, tough but cute. Er not in a weird way though. She was standing on a bridge that went across the street. Percy didn't remember it.

Percy heard Frank and Hazel both gasp and maybe cry too. Percy guessed it was Frank who wiped the corner of his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the men asked

"I'm Ayla of the seven deadly sins, the feline sin of pride." Ayla took out a couple more knives from the pouch at her waist. The men looked at eachother in disbelief and burst out laughing.

"There is absolutely no way your a demon. You're just a little girl, we've seen real demons and darling you ain't it." One of the men said. Percy assumed he was in charge of the small group.

"You're a bunch of idiots, It was pride that changed angels into demons." Ayla said "The worst monsters often don't look like monsters." A chill went through the air "My monster doesn't live under my bed, it lives inside my head." Ayla's knives went through the air whistling, they were going that fast, they hit each of the men directly in their hearts. They crumbled to the ground in pain before becoming silent.

Ayla climbed down off the bridge on a vine and chugged some drink from a floral water bottle. She seemed to be pondering something. She took a small piece of paper out of her jean pocket.

"Elizabeth!" She suddenly called and turned away running

"Come on," Said Zoe "Let's go find everyone else. I wanna see Gabrielle, Liz, Vic, and everyone else."

She began to walk down the road, and we followed. Many more groups similar to the one followed us. They looked in buildings and homes but could find no one.

"How is this possible?" One of them said "Were standing in the middle of New Rome and we can't find one single civilian!"

 _Good_ Percy thought _they all got away._

"Where are we going?" Juliette asked

"The library." Zoe answered

"Why are we-Oh." Juliette said "Are you sure we won't hurt them?" She gestured to us.

"If we do we can just erase their memories. I mean we were gonna do it anyway." Silena answered

 _Gee thanks_ Percy thought

The New Rome library was huge. Percy had only ever been there to study. And even then he had just stayed by the café. But now it seemed even bigger. It was made of stone and the front steps were decorated with statues of animals and people.

As we walked in it was silent. Not a sound was heard. We didn't need to walk slowly so we casually strolled in. Zoe walked ahead towards the back. We're followed her still unsure what was happening.

Until suddenly a a girls body hit a large bookshelf right in front of is. This caused a domino affect. Bookshelves were suddenly going down everywhere.

The girl was lying on the ground next to the fallen book shelf. Her dark curls hiding her face. Her jeans had splatters of blood on them and spit some blood onto the ground.

And then Percy saw it. A one man with a snake tail. The green scales gleaming with blood like her mouth. Her long blade like nails, and black eyes. She eyes the girl like a prize and sort of like a meal. She whipped her knotted raspy hair around around with a smile.

"Come on, Ram sin you've got to be stronger than that." She snake woman said as her tail flicked from side to side. Percy wasn't sure what he could do since he couldn't touch anything, But the girl got up.

"You can't kill me you damn oversight piece of shit snake." The girl said coughing

Percy wasn't exactly sure what exactly that meant, but the girl stood up a grabbed something out of her back pocket. She was without a doubt Leo's daughter, they looked alike. They had the same impish features. At the same time she looked like Calypso especially around the eyes. The thing she had taken out of her back pocket It looked like a small knife. She balanced it on her index finger for a moment then turned her tentative eyes to the serpent woman.

"You'll never hit me with that, Gabrielle." The serpent woman snarled. Gabrielle said nothing but she did smile for a second.

"Not gonna hit you with it." Gabrielle smiled

"What are you gonna do?"

Gabrielle just shrugged but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. Percy was sure what she was gonna do but the threw the dagger and it sailed right past the serpent, straight to the fire alarm. Almost immediately water was coming in from the ceiling. Gabrielle took off in a run and dove under a table. She muttered something under her breath, he could only tell because he saw her lips moving.

Just then the serpent woman began to wail in agony, Percy's stomach curdled. The monster was melting. And the books and the bookshelves were just deteriorating. It was all over in about 30 seconds but the putrid smell hung in the air for a while.


	7. Chapter 7 - (Part three) If I Die Young

Gabrielle came out from under the table breathing heavely.

"OH MY GUHHH-DDS." She whined "Abigail is gonna freaking kill me, ughhhh." She kicked a book out of her way and walked out the door all frumped and in a bad mood. We followed her out and she took a phone out of her jean pocket and jabbed in the pass code. She must have called somebody because I heard the phone begin to dial.

"Uh yes . . . hello?" Gabrielle said "Um yeah hey, what the fuck is going on?" Someone said something on the other line and Percy heard what sounded like an explosion. "Yes, yes everyone is evacuated. Are you with my brother?" Gabrielle asked as she looked around and started jogging down the road. We followed, not sure what else to do.

"Where the hell is your sister?" - "Fighting with Luke? Yokai?! What the hell is going on? How did everything get this bad in like 45 minutes, like how is that even possible?"

Someone spoke on the other end, but Percy couldn't hear the exact words.

"Okay, gotcha see you later, uh huh okay got it, bye." Gabrielle ended the call. She looked around nervously as if she was trying to see if someone was watching her, of course there was no one. That we could see, building had claw marks all over them, windows were broken, signs trampled in the street - yet it was eerily silent. It was so unsettling and Percy felt cautious.

Following Gabrielle we turned the corner, she was running at full speed until she stopped and suddenly turned towards the Colosseum. Her eyes had widened, her face had paled, her fingers trembled.

"Zoe." She muttered


	8. Chapter 8 - If I Die Young (Part 4)

No, Percy thought it was too soon. She couldn't have died yet. How did she know? Did all of them know? Gabrielle wailed, a wail of absolute agony it almost hurt Percy's ears to have to hear it. She ran full speed in the other direction as if something was chasing, Percy would've run too but the scene shifted like a fog and suddenly they were somewhere else.

"Is this where the yokai are?" Our Zoe asked

"Yeah, I wonder why the stone took us here?" Silena said

Monsters like things Percy had never seens before, some bright like lightning in she shape of a wolf, some like short skinny men, some people with dog shaped features some foxes. He gripped Annabeth's hand.

"What's the matter with you?" A male voice said And Percy turned around.

Physically he looked like Percy, dark hair, same height, but his eyes the same startling grey as Annabeth. The same mouth as Percy but Annabeth's long lashes and stare. Also her seemed to have his arm around a girl which was a little more interesting at the moment. Her long dark hair obscured her face her pale arms were clutching her midsection. She grunted in pain.

"Vic, come on! What happened, are you alright." He cursed under his breath. She began to sob, but tried to straighten herself.

Holy Hera.

So Vic was Nico's daughter, she looked like him definitely, she was beautiful long dark hair healthy porcelain skin, lovely mouth, a slender face and big dark eyes. Percy couldn't help it, he turned and looked at Nico and Will.

"We have to go." Vic said "We have to go now." Another wave of monsters and with a swing of a long silver chain the boy took them out. He grunted and pulled Vic before as an arrow flew past.

"Vic! I don't know what happened but-" He started

"Luke we need to go now! It's Zoe," Luke's eyes snapped up at this, he looked almost hysterical "I don't know . . . something's wrong, something happened."

"Shadow travel?" Luke asked,

"You don't understand Luke, We can't leave. I can't shadow travel I don't have the energy. And it'll take us hours to get through all these yokai. The others will have to do something. We can't."

The scene shifted again and this time they were back at the Colosseum, the sounds of battles and fights still echoed around them and the others still stayed close as one compact group. Just as Percy was about to ask Silena just what was going on Past Juliette ran past him. She was wheezing and her eyebrows were scrunched together in worry. Without a moments hesitation Percy went running after her the others followed suit, he heard their labored breathing and footsteps behind him.

"Please, please, please, please, please." I heard old Juliette beg under her breath as she ran. "Don't do this, don't do this. Please, please, please."

Percy almost charged into her as she made a sharp turn and threw a door open with a furious determination, like she door couldn't open fast enough. Percy's stomach lurched, even though he had seen her before. Even when he had seen the marks on her legs, she bruises on her face, he had already seen the mark of a chain across her legs. The part of it all might have been the small close lipped serene smile on her lips. Like she had died with half a joke unsaid.

The only things he couldn't fathom was all the blood, splatters of it on the walls, puddles around the room, small shoeprints of it after someone stepped in it.

There she was his daughter, lying there.

His _daughter._

His daughter, but he couldn't protect her from a gruesome death such as this. Old Juliette stopped at the doorway unable no move. A sob choked out of her throat.

" _No._ " She moaned, ran forward shakily and dropped to her knees. I heard current Juliette excuse herself and she walked out the room hand over her mouth. Past Juliette held ZOe in her arms,

"Don't leave, no no no no. You can't, no no no." She wailed "Oh gods, oh gods. Whos's gonna tell Percy?" My attention snapped up and without knowing it we were all crying. "Who-Who's gonna tell Annabeth? No, Luke and Sil-" Juliette looked up and there was past Silena standing there in the doorway staring at them.

Disbelief? shock? Past Silena face was a mixture of both. She stared at Dead Zoe like she had no idea what was going on. She walked forward untill she was right in front of them, looking down on them.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Past Juliette asked sobbing, Past Juliette stood up. There was blood on her arms and the front of her shirt, her hands were shaking.

"We have to go, and fight. They need us to-" Past Silena started

"She _DIED_ for you." Past Juliette spat and Past Silena flinched "She fought for you, and she didn't care if you didn't pay much attention to her. She, she loved you and looked up to her and- She was always right there by your side. Always by your side."

"We have to-" Past Silena tried to start, she refused to look at dead Zoe. She hung her head and her hair tumbled the cover her face.

"Look at her. And your telling me, that you feel nothing? Nothing Silena? You can't just pretend-"

"Shut up." Past Silena choked. "You just shut up, you have no idea." Past Silena fell to her and crossed her hands over her chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Zoe, Zoe, Zoe, Zoe." Past Silena kept saying her name over and over.

The scene shifted.

And we were somewhere else, it looked familiar but Percy couldn't quite place it. There were in a parking lot with a hole in the ground. Crushed cars were everywhere.

"Percy," Annabeth said aghast "This-This is Rome, were we fell," Her voice faltered and she didn't finish.

"You have a choice," A deep nasal voice said "Give all you know about the seven deadly sins or jump. Taking this vile you will became mine. My pet,my warrior my soldier. But you will live,"

Percy peered through the fog and found it. Zoe and a tall thick man wearing a dark suit and a top hat. Past Zoe was sitting on her legs as he stood over her. She looked the same as her dead body.

"It's your choice," The man continued "You can literally go into the deepest pit of hell or you can join me." Past Zoe shakily stood, They were only a few feet from the pit. Just a few steps away, really.

"Will you make me hurt my family?" Past Zoe asked

"Well it can't really be helped-" The man made a choking sound as she jumped into the pit.


	9. Chapter 9 - I Died Young (Part 1)

Zoe grinned at him as she she jumped before disappearing out of sight. The man in the dark trench coat stood perplexed and shocked. I mean there was no way she would just jump into Tartarus like that? Right?

But she did and there was no taking it back.

"It was done, and what was left of the family without there hope? Without their little Zoey bear." Juliette said.

And once again the scene shifted.

We were at a funeral, that Percy knew for certain. Everyone was dressed in black and there were many people. There was a podium and behind it stood Gabrielle in a flowy black dress, red lipstick and a lacy black black head band. Gabrielle looked at the crowd of people, she looked so tired and crestfallen.

"She was found at the scene, she was already lying there . . . dead." Gabrielle took a deep breath and steadied herself. "She was beaten to death, that's what they said. Why she hadn't called for help, I just can't - I can't understand. When she died I hoped that out of all of us, she would be the one to go out it peace. Instead it was pieces of her all over the room. You see," Gabrielle wiped the corner of her eyes "Zoe was special, she was amazing and instead of wishing, she made. She always had simple pleasures. Bubble baths, kittens, Sade, soft rock, a smooth sea. She praised and was so thankful for the things we ignored or took for granted."

Gabrielle closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

"She would - she would see things the way that nobody else saw them." There were nods from the crowd. Percy then wondered where he was, he searched the crowd but it was just a sea of black. But he spotted Bee next to Jezebel and Maria. There were two other people Next to them. They seemed close, Victoria he could see now and

Oh My Gods.

It was Will but a girl. Physically she looked like Victoria, they had some of the same features. I don't think anyone noticed yet. He half felt like telling Nico and Will but wasn't sure how to.

"In all the time with me," Gabrielle continued "She only learned one word in Spanish. Alabanza, which means praise. Zoe praised everything she had. That was her life praising everyone seeing good. Giving it everything she had even though everything she got back was bad."

Nods all around, apparently she was a great person. Good enough to be missed. Great enough to be remembered. Percy saw many people who looked familiar but he couldn't place exactly where.

"Where ever she is, she has done us the ultimate solid and somewhere out there is Zoe singing the lyrics to some song knowing that she did something. Something important, something good that mattered. And now here is someone else with a few things to say on behalf of Zoe. A good friend of Zoe's who gave her, her nickname Bee, come up here Bianca."

Nico literally gasped for air as Bee walked up the the podium and stood on a stool. She was no more than 5 maybe, and she was so cute and such a pretty child. She was wearing a dress that almost looked like it belonged in the 1950's, there was a small bee stitched onto one corner.

"Hello," Bee said, her voice was soft and sweet. "I'm Bianca but everyone calls me Bee. Zoe came up with that nickname, when I was a baby and for as long as I can remember everyone calls me that." Bee smiled but it was a sad smile. "She told me it was because when she first ever saw me she said I was sweet like honey and I always loved to help with everything, that even when I was very small I was always apart of the working group. She called me her little worker bee. The day before she died she told me that no matter what ever happens, I am who I am, and she is who she is and we have a fate but if we don't like it, fight for a knew one."

EVeryone was nodding and smiling.

"She always reminded me that even though my life was fair that it wasn't my fault and I was strong enough to survive. I was their hope and she said that someday I wouldn't have to fight no more. She said that life isn't always what you think it will be. I might not be living a fair life but I was here, and she was here and we were all here and together so it was okay."

"Zoe was my friend because we were the same. The youngest, the bubbly one, the hope of the group." There was a small laughter and Bee smiled "I am hope, or hope is in me, it came from the pithos when i was born and Zoe might have a demon but she was the hope and now half of the hope is gone."

The smiles stopped.

"First memories for half-bloods and godlings and all that are strange compared to the first words and laughter and smiles of mortals. My parents love me they always make sure to tell me so but when you are like me so special like me." She suddenly looked sad "Some thinks can't be hidden from children no matter how hard you try and so when I think back as far as I can all I can see is the backs of Zoe, my oldest sister and her boyfriend. They're bloody and bruised and hurt and I can't do anything. I'm crying and scared." Bee's voice was still soft and Nico's face was pure pain, Will was shaking. "And when I'm a little older I think to myself that oneday I'll be as strong as Zoe and I'll protect everybody and they can all watch my back."

Victoria wiped a tear from her face, and Gabrielle was sobbing quietly into her hands. Bee's lip started to quiver and tears swelled in her eyes but she blinked them away. _Strong little girl._ Percy thought sadly

"I never got the chance to protect her, I never got the chance to save anyone. I was small and tiny and quiet and useless. Nobody needed me but I needed everyone else." Bee said "And I'll never ever get to here her say 'You're a miracle, our hope, our little Honey Bee.' ever again."

Just when Percy thought he couldn't take anymore, Bee stepped down and everyone softly clapped but another person stepped on up to the podium. Luke, his son Luke the one dating Nico's daughter. His eyes were red but he held himself up and refused to show his emotion but he failed. His shoulders sagged and just looked broken.

The scene shifted.


	10. Chapter 10 - Let It Out and Let It In

Percy felt free, it was a peaceful easy feeling that flowed through him. For a moment he felt a peace with everything, but suddenly it was gone. It was snatched right from the inside of his heart.

They were somewhere else now, that was obvious. But his vision was blurry and he felt lightheaded even though he wasn't even a real body at the moment. And then he realized he was in a school hallway he recognized the way it smelled and the patterns of the tiles on the floor. The only thing was he couldn't see any students,

"You okay, guys?" Percy asked

"Yeah." Nico answered as he stretched his arms, his voice sounded hoarse and his yeah wasn't convincing. Everyone else nodded.

"Is this our school?" Zoe asked staring around. All the attention snapped to her.

"Yeah it is," Silena said "But it's different. Colder and . . . bigger, it feels different."

"I know what you mean," Juliette said "Different." Percy was about to say something when a scream was heard from somewhere. They began to run out of instinct and followed the sound around the corner. The lights flicked slightly and Silena, Zoe and Juliette cast each other panicked looks.

Percy tried to through open a heavy classroom door only to find he wasn't able too, slight quick footsteps were heard behind them. They all turned to look, and it was not the person they thought at first.

Actually he thought it was Annabeth and then he thought it was Zoe. He realized it was neither. This girl was taller than Zoe yet maybe an inch shorter than Annabeth, her eyes were grey yes but her hair was straight like his mothers. Her skin was not tan and her frame was smaller than silena's yet not bigger than Annabeth. There was something about her face that was just a mash up of all. Similar yet different.

Similar yet different.

"Summer?" Zoe squeaked. Percy wasn't sure what she was talking about, what did she mean? A summer god? Oh wait it's the girls name.

The girl threw open the door and ran into the room. They all ran in after her, stumbling over each other in an effort to get inside as quickly as they could. As we got inside we saw the girl in a room alone as if something had just disappeared all at once. The girl cursed under her breath and she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," Summer muttered "What am I supposed to do?" The girl kicked a desk slightly. Percy wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, he couldn't talk to her. He couldn't touch anything. He couldn't even fight.

"Oh gods," Zoe said "Where are we?"

"The future." Silena said as she ran her hands through her hair. "The future future, why did the stone take us here?"

"Entertainment purposes?" Juliette offered, Silena glared and Juliette held her hands up in surrender. Annabeth spoke up.

"Were farther into the future?" Annabeth asked

"Yes, not sure why but yes." Silena answered

"Are we ever gonna get back home?" Jason asked

"Yes, the stone is like an hourglass, almost it's just a little more unpredictable but it's power will run out and it'll need time to recharge. When that happens we'll all go back to where we all belong."

Aletheia

Summer began to look around, staring at the ceiling and looking around awestruck. She seemed so confused so unsure.

"What the hell is going on around here?' Summer asked throwing her hands up, exasperated. Percy wasn't sure what they were doing here but he had a guess who this girl was. They had met Bee. She was young around 5 or 6 years old. So there must have been other kids that they had younger ones. Little kids, that's why Zoe was so shocked to see her. It was her baby sister all grown up.

At least they were in their shoes now, at least slightly. Maybe they could understand how much they wanted to talk to them and get to know them all before they had to go. Percy knew he wasn't going to remember any of this but he could at least satisfy his curiosity now. He wouldn't harm anyone this way, right?

Before he could take another step his kids vanished. Wait no that was wrong even if it was right. Zoe, Juliette, and Silena vanished and it was just them now. Just Percy and his friends.

"What happened?!" Annabeth asked aghast and frustrated. Percy was about to answer that he didn't know what was going on. When a woman appeared, she looked like a young woman, but Percy had the feeling that it wasn't really a woman at all. Her bronze skin seemed to glow and and her dark eyes glinted though there seemed to be no light where they were, her frizzy dark curls were held back by a leather band. She wore a leather cloak, and she smiled kindly at them.

"Time for you to learn what this all means." The woman said


	11. Chapter 11 - Call me, Call Me Anytime

Percy wasn't sure when he was supposed to catch up with these people. Every time he thought he got used to what was happening, BAM! Something new seemed to happen. It was just a tumble and tumble of information that he couldn't keep up with.

"Now you must forget again," The woman said and snapped her fingers.

 _Wh-_

Percy was calm, at ease even. He looked around, all his friends were in a dark room with a woman he had never see before.

"Hello." She said, Percy knew she was friendly and she also knew she was here to help. Where was he? He squeezed Annabeth's hand.

The way the women smiled was kind and empathetic. It scared Percy a little, he couldn't help but think that she was trucking him somehow. But that didnt seem to be the case. She hadn't killed them yet and plus he had no reason no not believe her.

Right?

"What are you talking about?" asked Jason, his voice was rough. It sounded like gravel. He was angry, and to be honest Percy couldn't blame him. This whole day had been just too much for everyone. Olympus and all that. And he was dying to find out what it all meant. The woman grimaced in empathy at Jason. She nodded and wrung out her fingers.

"Don't you see, you have seen their future haven't. Have you not? You may not remember but you have not learned all that just yet." She asked "Who they are, there are so many things out of their control bit do you see how they manage. That wasn't even all of them."

"You brought us here to show us how unfair there life would be? Who are you talking about? Why would you-" Piper asked

"Your children. I showed you because i want you to understand that like Zoe said," She looked at Percy and his pulses beat a little faster. " 'Life isn't always what you think it will be.'" The woman looked at them all and smiled. "You need to understand and I don't think you really do understand. You are _lucky_."

Lucky?!

"How-" Annabeth started

"Listen child and you shall understand." The woman said is an easy voice, "You will meet more, more so much much more. You will meet the rest of them. And try to listen to the way they are and listen to the words. Listen. I am not cruel I am a truth you must know. I will give you a clue to which one and you will figure out the rest." She began to walk towards us and she stopped at Frank and Hazel.

"She's sweet as cherry pie. She's wild as a Friday night. She's got this smile in her eyes, son of gun that one. She knows the cost and it you who's gonna pay is what she'll say." Frank was shaking and Hazel had tears in the corner of her eyes. The woman moved on the Jason and Piper.

"She is lovely like _cherry blossoms_ that fell, fluttering down. Like her sister she is cold like ice cream but still as sweet. She's Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway, She's living in a world, and it's on fire, see's the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away." Piper looked like she wanted to speak but she didn't and Jason gripped her arm and stared at the floor as if it would give away beneath him. She moved on to Leo and Calyspo.

"You will have to wait, but I will tell, She's got a light around her, And everywhere she goes a million dreams of love surround her. She is warm." the woman said, she began to walk towards Percy and Annabeth and his throat closed.

"She's a restless spirit on an endless flight, She's been torn up inside, she's been left behind, so I'm right: She has a will to survive. She never stops fighting, doesn't speak loud, and she doesn't say much." Just like that she moved on and smiled at Nico and Will. She seemed to glide over faster than the others, she was excited. She took each of there hands in hers. Nico didn't even flinch.

"Since you've come on home, well your bodies been a mess, you miss her ginger hair and the way she likes to dress." She paused and grinned softly. "Oh, what a wonderful thing to be, A healthy, grown-up, busy-busy bee, Whiling away all the passing hours, Pinching all the pollen from the cauliflowers, I'd like to be a busy little bee, Being as busy as a bee can be, Flying around the garden, brightest ever seen, Taking back the honey to the dear old queen."

She look at Nico, "But when she's about to sting, stand back." She squeezed there hands. "There's another one. You've gotta see her, you'll go insane and out of your mind. She moves like she don't care, smooth as silk, cool as air. It makes you wanna die. She doesn't know your name and your heart beats like a subway train."

"Maria." Said Nico

"I'm not done yet and you may see her later too." She woman smiled again, her voice was slwo and majestic. Slowly she said each word carefully as if she was trying to get a point across. "She wasn't born with a silver spoon in her mouth, she probably had less than everyone of us, but when she knew how to walk she knew how to bring the hands down. You can't blame her for her beauty. She wins with her hands down."

"Jezebel." Will muttered.

"Now, you will begin to comprehend. Let's go on an adventure. I won't be there but, some others will begin to show up."

Everything around Percy seemed to blur into each other. He had a mixed feeling in his stomach, like his breakfast was being tossed around inside him. He wanted to puke but that would be disgusting also it wouldn't help their situation.

Suddenly they were in a room. It looked like the dining room of an old Victorian mansion, but it wasn't that big. There were old paintings on the wall and even suits of Armour.

"What's going on?" Said a familiar yet unfamiliar voice. Travis Stoll scratched at his head in confusion and looked at his brother Conner next to him. Katie Gardner had her arms crossed over her chest staring at the cieling. When she saw the rest of them next to them they gasped.

"Relax," Said Hazel "We met the goddess too, you met her right?"

"Yeah." Said Travis-Or was it Conner?

But that wasn't the most scary part of anything.

It was the people sitting around the table that scared him.

They had velvet bags around there head and they appeared to be sleeping. There heads were hanging in a way that would make their necks sore later. Piper reached her hand out the touch one before Percy could protest. Her hand did nothing but slip through the body. Apparently they couldn't touch them, Percy also guessed that they couldn't hear them either.

"What are we supposed to do-" Nico began but one of the people began to move. Everyone froze and stared. At first they didn't do much but feel at the empty plate and silverwear on the table in front of her. She accidentally dipped her finger is a glass of water and gasped. She sounded like a female. Her hands suddenly flew to her face and she began to try to rip off the velvet bag over her head.

The suspense was killing Percy, He wanted to see who it was already. _Hurry up!_ He urged inside of his head.

Her hands reached to the back of her head were she undid a small knot. Quickly she took off the bag. She ginger curls escalated unfairly pretty to her shoulders. Her skin was like baby skin: smooth, untouched and soft. Her heard Will and Nico take it a quick short breath. _And you miss her ginger hair and the way she likes to dress._

The girl looked around in confusion and horror. She looked around at the others at the table around. After a moment she looked under the table, when she came back up her face was grim. The person next to her put one of her arms on the table and the girl almost jumped out of her chair. Her eyes widened as she stared at a small scar on her middle finger.

"Sakura?" She whispered. Piper gasped involuntarily. The ginger girl began to poke her arm, "Sakura." She said timidly again, Was she trying to get her attention? "Sakura." She said in a normal tone.

The girl stirred and Percy heard her yawn. With one hand she ripped off the velvet covering.

"What is it! God damn just let sleep." Sakura said yawning. Her sky blue eyes had been open for a fraction of a second but they clashed with her silky brown hair so well that he caught them. her skin was fair, she had over shaped face with soft cheek bones. She was resting on her palm, elbow on the table. She opened her eyes and looked like she wanted to say something else but she realized something was wrong.

"Where are we?" She asked quickly, darting her face around until her gaze landed at the ginger girl. "Bee?!"

"I don't know." Bee said timidly.

"Well what were you doing last? What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was walking home and then," Bee pursed her lips "I blacked out, I heard a noise behind me, I think . . ." Sakura groaned and looked at the other people.

"Who do you think they are?" Sakura whispered "I wonder how long we've been out. Bee what-." Sakura stopped mid sentence one of the bodies had suddenly jerked up. She was the one sitting across from Bee. She ripped off her velvet bag and glanced around.

Her straight blonde hair was frizzy on the top from how roughly she had pulled the bag from her head. Her grey eyes reflected light from the lantern across the room. She looked like him, she looked like his mom really, with Annabeth's eyes and hair color. She didn't say anything, but er hands flew to her mouth.

Bee suddenly screamed and everything erupted into chaos.


End file.
